


Draco's Daughter

by Kalizco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coma, M/M, Mpreg, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalizco/pseuds/Kalizco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wakes up from a coma after four years. Who is the little blond girl with green eyes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's Daughter

**AN** : If anyone is interested in proofreading please pm me.

* * *

**St Mungo's Hospital, Room 724**

Deep inside the hospital of St Mungo's an almost forgotten room lay. The rooms only visitors were a lonely man and his young daughter. They came every day at 5pm only to leave again two hours later.

If you where to entered the room, you would see a lone bed where handsome young man lay. He would lie there peacefully as if he was just merely sleeping.

Beside the bed a little table with fresh flowers would lie. There would also be two chairs beside the bed, one for the lonely man and the other for his daughter.

Every day the lonely man would sit and talk to the seemingly sleeping man, but he would never get a response, and the little girl would sit and draw. Every day before the duo went home the lonely man would take the drawing and hang it on the wall.

But one late afternoon in September everything changed. And the once forgotten room was suddenly full of life.

* * *

**London 4th of December 2005, The Potter´s home**

"Lilly hurry up we have to go visit papa," Harry said to his daughter.

Lilly grabbed her bag with crayons and paper and hurried down the stair to where her dad was standing. Her green eyes where sparking with excitement. She loved going to visit her father even though they did it every day.

Harry looked at her fondly. He loved her so much and wished that her papa could see how much she had grown. She was beautiful with her long blond hair that reached the middle of her back, and her beautiful green eyes that shined with happiness.

Lilly slipped on her coat and took Harry's hand, "daddy let's go."

Harry smiled at her enthusiasm, "okay princess."

Soon the two were out of the door and on their way to the hospital.

Lilly looked up at Harry, "daddy when will papa wake up?" she asked him innocently.

This wasn't the first time she had asked, and like the other time Harry wasn't sure what to tell her. How do you tell your four year old daughter that her papa might never wake up?

"I'm not sure honey," he told her like he had the previous times.

Lilly looked down in silent understanding.

Five minutes later, they were standing outside the mugle entrance of St Mungo's. The entrance was meant for mugles and squibs who had magical family or friends at the hospital, but Harry and Lilly enjoyed the walk more than having to apparate to the hospital.

Harry and his daughter walked past the receptionist who only looked up for a brief second realizing it was just Harry and Lilly. Over the years, Harry had become a regular at the hospital, coming here every day since the birth of Lilly.

They continued and soon they were in the elevator heading up to the 3rd floor. When the elevator stopped thy exited and where now in the middle of a long hall. They turned left and didn't stop again until they were at the end of the hall. At the end of the long hall a white door was. By the door a little white plate with the words; Room 724, Draco Potter, Comatose patient.

Harry stared at the door for a few seconds, lost in his thoughts. It had been a bit over four years since Draco had given birth to Lilly and had fallen into a coma. Harry missed Draco. He missed his witty remarks, cute smile and beautiful blue-grey eyes. He missed him so much he couldn't imagine what he would have done if Draco had died that day instead of going into a coma.

Lilly tugged at his sleeve, "daddy can we go in now? I want to see papa again."

Harry gathered himself before looking down at his daughter and smiling, "of course honey," he said before taking the doorknob and pushing it down.

The room was very simple with white walls and a minimum amount of furniture. But the wall behind Draco's head was beautiful. The wall was littered with various paintings and drawing. There were drawings of animals, princesses, plants and cowboys, but the one right on top of Draco's head was a very special drawing. In the drawing there were three stick men. The one in the middle was wearing what looked like a dress or skirt, she seemed to be holding the hands of the two others who were taller than the she was, and on top of the stick men's heads there where written three words daddy, me and papa.

Harry looked at the drawing. Lilly had drawn it for Draco's birthday a few months ago.

* * *

**St Mungo's Hospital 4th of December 2005, Room 72**

Harry looked to here Lilly was now sitting, she had already begun to draw her next masterpiece. It wouldn't surprise him if she one day grew up to become an amazing artist.

Harry looked towards Draco, "hi love," he said quietly, "when will you stop sleeping and finally wake up?" Harry asked in a joking manner, but as usual he did not get a reply. Harry's eyes turned a dark green and a tear slowly began to form in the corner of his eyes. But then something out of the ordinary happened; the fingers on Draco's left hand twitched.

Harry stood up in shock, but soon regained himself and started calling for a doctor.

Soon after doctors and nurses started storming in to help the now semi-conscious Draco, and Harry and Lilly were pushed out and tolled to go home and come again the next morning were they would hopefully have Draco stabilized.

Harry complied reluctantly and went home with his daughter in hand.

St. Mungo's Hospital 5th of December 2005

"What do you mean he can't remember? He can't just forget his whole life," Harry shouted at the nurse.

"Please calm down Mr. Potter, I won't let you see him if not," the nurse shouted back at him.

Harry stilled. He hadn't meant to shout, he just wanted to talk too Draco again. Too see the light in his eyes and hear his voice, two things he hadn't been able to for four years.

"I just want to see him," Harry mumbled.

The nurse smiled softly, "I know Mr. Potter, but you have to understand that he has amnesia, it is not permanent, but he can't remember much."

"I understand, it's just a lot to take in." Harry and the nurse stood alone in the waiting room, Harry had sent Lilly over to Hermione and Ron.

"I get that, but think about Draco he can't remember the last five years of his life, and he hasn't been awake for four," the nurse reasoned with him.

Harry looked down at his feet.

The nurse sighed, "come on now, let's go see how he's doing."

Harry silently followed her.

Harry reminisced about the day Lily had been born, it was also the day Draco had fallen into a coma.

* * *

**St Mungo's Hospital 28th of August 2001, Waiting room 4**

It was 3 o'clock in the morning. A young man was pacing back and forth in a small room with blue chairs and white walls.

A man in a white coat soon entered, his face was slightly tilted down as if something bad had just happened.

"Please tell me they're fine. Please say my baby girl is all right," the young man that had been pacing pleaded.

The man in the coat smiled slightly as if to reassure the young man, but there was still a sad glint in his eyes, "your daughter is fine Mr. Potter," he paused before speaking again, "your spouse on the other hand could not take it and is now in a coma."

The young man was still, tears were running his cheeks. He soon fell to the ground silently.

* * *

**St. Mungo's Hospital 5th of December 2005**

"Good morning sir," an unknown voice says.

Draco slowly blinks awake.

"I hope you've slept well since you've been in a coma for four years," Draco blinks again confused but decides not to say anything.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Draco tries to think back, "I don't really remember."

"How old are you?"

"Um… sixteen I think," he looks around the room, it seams to be hospital. Drawing littered the plain white wall.

"You said I was in a coma? And where exactly am I?"

The doctor sighed, "you are in St Mungo's and have been for the last four years. You are no longer sixteen but twenty-five."

Draco sat there silently just staring into the air.

"Why was I in a coma?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

The doctor smiles sadly, "I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you that."

"Then who should?" Draco was desperate for answers.

"Calm down sir, someone will be coming to pick you up soon."

"My parents?"

"Sorry, no."

Confused Draco asked, "who then?"

"Harry potter, sir."

Draco was even more confused now. Why would Potter be coming to pick him up?

As if on queue there was a small nock on the door.

The doctor rose to open the door; a nurse was on the other side. After talking to each other for a few seconds they both left only for a familiar looking man to enter.

The man had unkempt black hair and some of the most beautiful green eyes. Said eyes shone with happiness, but there was also and underline of worry.

Draco was sure he had seen this man before, he just couldn't tell where.

"Hi," the man lifted his hand in an awkward wave.

"Hi…?" Draco answered, "who exactly are you?"

Draco could see the mans face fall before he quickly composed himself and let out small smile.

"It's me, Harry. Harry Potter."

At first Draco was confused, but then he remembered that he himself was apparently twenty-five so of course Potter was too, "oh, of course."

* * *

**London 5th of December 2005, The Potter's home**

Harry and Draco sat on the couch staring awkwardly at each other.

"So what are we? To each other that is. Since I have to live with you. Not that I don't appreciate it." Draco stumbled to say.

Harry stared at him hands silently for a few seconds before answering quietly in what was almost a whisper, "everything."

Before Draco could ask what Harry meant they where interrupted by the doorbell.

Harry went to open the door.

"Daddy!" a cheerful voice screamed.

"Hi princess," Draco heard Harry answers equally cheerful.

Draco went to see who it was only to be tackled by a blond blur.

"Papa!"

Draco landed on his ass.

"You're awake, you're awake. Daddy, papa is awake!" the blond blur was a little girl with long platinum hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Lilly, papa is still very weak."

Lilly stood up and when to Harrys side.

Draco stared up at Harry confused, "is she…?"

Harry nodded

"But how…?" Draco did know about male pregnancy's; he just didn't know how he got a child with Harry Potter.

"We got married five years ago."

"My coma?"

Harry sighed, "I'll explain as soon as you are seated in the sofa again."

"Lilly can you go to your room and play for a while?"

She nodded.

Harry stretched out a hand for Draco to take, and soon they where back in the living room again.

"What has happened since I was sixteen?"

"A lot."

Draco patiently waited for Harry to continue.

"We won the war… I killed Voldemort in what should have been our 7th year. When the war ended we both decided to come back for our 8th year. We fell in love… two years later we got married and soon after we found out you where pregnant," Harry stopped and took a deep breath, "the pregnancy was too hard on your body and you ended up falling into a coma."

Draco let I sink in, "I married Harry Potter and had a daughter with him." he mumbled to himself, "I married my crush; smart wonderful Potter with his scar and his broomstick…"

Harry chuckled, "I didn't know you had a crush on me already at sixteen."

"I didn't tell you about having a crush on you since we first meet?"

"No, but I didn't tell you about having crush on you since you became a seeker."

Both men broke down laughing, they enjoyed just being in each others presence.

Half a year later Draco had fully recovered his memories and was once again living happily with Harry, and now Lilly too.

 


End file.
